


校.园.欺.凌

by Forestus



Category: GOT7
Genre: High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestus/pseuds/Forestus
Summary: Part 1 荣言语羞辱 珍嘉onlyPart 2 全员Part 3 JJJP三人行
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Jackson Wang/Everyone, Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Jackson Wang, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 39





	校.园.欺.凌

**Author's Note:**

> *走肾不走心  
> *言语羞辱  
> *有小虐

01

老师环视教室的目光，最终落在了趴在桌面上的王嘉尔的身上。

“请王嘉尔同学回答一下这个问题。”

王嘉尔稍微挪动一下腿，那块早被浸湿的地方就无比黏连难受。而身体里放着的东西甚至还在加快频率。他咬紧后槽牙，很小幅度地从位置上站起来。即使是那么细微的动作，也牵扯到那地方，那频率居然还在加快！他根本没有多余的精力去思考老师的提问，他微微侧过头看向后方那人，泛红的脸色和湿润的眼角，仿佛在央求他不要再继续。 

身后原本悠哉地靠着椅背翘着二郎腿的朴珍荣，嘴角浅浅一笑，手里一直拿着的小遥控器在切换模式的按键上按了一下。

更深了。

朴珍荣站起来：“老师，王嘉尔同学身体不舒服，我替他回答。”老师颔首，示意王嘉尔坐下。王嘉尔缓慢地坐下，粘腻的凉意让他焦躁不安。老师询问他是否需要去校医室，王嘉尔小声地说不用了。朴珍荣流利地回答出了标准答案，老师担忧的神色只停留了两秒，立即对朴珍荣投以赞许的目光。

“老师，我可以去一下洗手间吗？”王嘉尔礼貌地询问道。

老师准许了。王嘉尔小心地从座位上站起来，尽量不显得异常地走出教室。朴珍荣得到老师的许可后，随即跟上了。

王嘉尔走进洗手间的隔间，刚想关上门，一股外力又把门拉住，朴珍荣一同挤进了狭小的隔间。

“一节课都没结束呢，森尼。”朴珍荣把锁扣拉上，眼睛正视着他。

王嘉尔紧闭着双唇一言不发，他侧过脸不去看朴珍荣的眼睛，朴珍荣却步步紧逼，他整个后背都靠在隔板上。朴珍荣一只手扳过他的脸，对着那粉嫩的唇就是一咬，仿佛想咬出血才肯罢休似的，他像野兽般啃咬他的唇，舌头也充满侵略地撬开牙关，他的手指掐着王嘉尔的下颚骨发力。王嘉尔被他掐得生疼，强制的亲吻与平素的温柔判若二人，欲要抗拒的双臂也因为内心的些许恐惧而放下了。朴珍荣一点也不怜香惜玉地将他身子转过去，粗暴地将他的运动裤和内裤一并拉下，让他弯下身子撅起屁股。

王嘉尔的腿间早就湿得不成样子，暴露在空气里的翘臀感受到凉意，那蜜穴还在不知羞耻地吐出晶莹的液体。朴珍荣将手指插了进去，突然的进入让王嘉尔忍不住低喘了一声。朴珍荣的手指一寸寸探入，朴珍荣细细低语：“森尼把它吃的那么深呢，很喜欢吗？”

快感一点点涌上来，内壁下意识地吸住朴珍荣在他体内搜刮探寻的手指。“我们森尼宝宝，真的好紧。好深，我都找不到呢。”朴珍荣的手指打着旋，在嫩滑的软肉里搅动，刮擦到某一点时，王嘉尔的身体都要软下来。“哎呀我们森尼，是怎么了呢。”朴珍荣恶意地在那点上反复碾磨，快感就像电流一样流过全身，王嘉尔失神地张开嘴，前面得不到爱抚的玉茎吐露出些许白浊。朴珍荣插入两根手指把他体内的跳蛋抠到他敏感点的位置，又酥又麻的感觉在下半身快速蔓延，激烈的快感让王嘉尔几乎站不稳，朴珍荣一手扶住他的腰，另一只手握住他肉粉的玉茎，有技巧地上下撸动。“珍荣……珍荣啊……”王嘉尔的声音又软又糯，就好像可口的奶油蛋糕。

“惩罚是带着跳蛋上三节课，你就想偷偷把跳蛋取出来？”朴珍荣有技巧地爱抚他的玉茎，手指戳进马眼里勾的他欲罢不能。“但如果森尼能让我开心的话，我可以不告诉哥哥们哦。”

王嘉尔的大脑被快感支配着，内壁收缩着渴望被更巨大的东西贯穿。“珍荣，进来……进来干我……”

朴珍荣松开了握着王嘉尔的玉茎的手，“我之前教过森尼的哦。”

身前得不到抚慰，朴珍荣还把跳蛋给取出来了，身后的欲望更是急剧上升。王嘉尔脸红得快要滴血，他叹了口气，声音细如蚊蝇：“老公。”内心的羞耻感快把他淹没了。

朴珍荣把他压到隔板上，靠近他耳边促狭地笑着，“我没有听清。”

“老公……”在最原始的性欲面前，王嘉尔将面子都抛到了九霄云外。

“要老公干什么呢？”

“想要老公的大肉棒……啊！”王嘉尔越说越小声，话音未落他的后穴就被朴珍荣巨大硬挺的凶器狠狠地整根刺入，内壁被层层撑开，软肉一下子吸附上来紧紧含住肉棒。

“好爽。”朴珍荣发出满足的叹息，被淫液润滑过的穴道像春天的潮水般又湿又热，阴茎被内壁紧紧地包裹住，朴珍荣卖力地抽插，他的阴茎偏长，顶得很深。王嘉尔扭动着身子，渴求他干他的敏感点。

朴珍荣对准了角度直击那致命的区域开始疯狂的进攻，剧烈的快感袭遍了全身，王嘉尔仰着头难以抑制地发出淫荡的呻吟，他又不敢放声叫，呻吟又夹杂娇喘，交合的水声响彻窄小的隔间。耳边是朴珍荣火热的吐息，王嘉尔微弱地喘着。“啊啊……珍荣，慢点啊……慢点……嗯啊太快了…要顶，顶不住了……嗯…珍荣啊……啊…啊……”

“叫我什么？”朴珍荣搂紧他的腰，下身狠狠一顶，犬齿咬在他耳朵尖上。

“……老公…老公慢点好不好……嗯啊…老公……”

“老公不同意。”朴珍荣变本加厉地用力抽插，硬热的龟头肆虐着那可怜的小点反复碾压。王嘉尔的腿完全软了，他支撑着隔板的手臂都是虚的，嘴里只能吐出暧昧的喘息。一串白浊的液体从玉茎里吐露出来，内壁的软肉绞紧了体内的肉棒，朴珍荣从他体内退出来，射在了他的腿间。

王嘉尔喘息着，汗水打湿了他的额发。朴珍荣用纸巾帮他擦拭掉沾满下体的淫液和精液。朴珍荣让他面向自己，看着王嘉尔带泪的眼睛，朴珍荣恋人般地轻吻了他的唇，好像刚才的所作所为都不出自于他。

朴珍荣又把跳蛋塞进了王嘉尔的体内，然后帮他把裤子穿好。王嘉尔皱眉，朴珍荣说道：“我不会开。但是不能让哥哥们发现。森尼乖乖，听话好不好？”

王嘉尔湿漉漉的大眼睛看着他，他撅着小嘴：“你真的不会开吗？”

“不开。”朴珍荣抚上他软软的脸蛋，吻了吻他的眉心，把遥控器给他。“因为我是森尼的好老公。”

“滚开。”王嘉尔瞪了他一眼，还没褪去潮红的小脸又飘起了红，小拳头锤了一下朴珍荣的前胸。他明明知道只是朴珍荣随意的调情，心里还是有了一丝悸动。

“放学后，记得不要迟到了。后果你比我更清楚的。”

02

废弃的教学楼。

王嘉尔轻车熟路地走向走廊尽头倒数第二间教室。身高腿长的金发少年在教室的后门等着他，夕阳穿过掉漆的铁窗照进来，他白色的衬衫被染成暖色。王嘉尔复杂地看了他一眼，他躲开了王嘉尔对上他的眼神，跟着王嘉尔走进了教室。

教室里废弃的课桌椅被堆叠在一起，中央有一块空地，朴珍荣摆了张椅子坐在那里。崔荣宰坐在一张桌子上捣鼓着相机，BamBam靠着他玩着手机游戏。

林在范靠在窗台上，段宜恩翘着腿坐在后方叠高的桌子上，头低着。王嘉尔多看了几眼段宜恩，捏了捏T恤的衣角。

“哥哥没有迟到呢。”BamBam说着，关掉了手机游戏，没有了吵闹的游戏背景音乐，教室里顿时只能听见风吹动天花板上摇摇欲坠的老旧电扇的声音。

“慢死了。”林在范没什么表情地说。

朴珍荣招了招手让王嘉尔过去。王嘉尔低着头走过去，朴珍荣让他站好。

“抬起头来。”朴珍荣说。

王嘉尔闻言抬起头，柔软的棕色头发乖巧地垂下来。“自己脱了。”

王嘉尔还没有完全克服在他们面前完全展示裸体的心理障碍，尤其是弟弟们在场的时候。他慢慢褪下运动裤和内裤，露出湿答答的淫靡的腿间。

朴珍荣笑了一下，“转身，让大家都看看。”

金有谦看向王嘉尔的方向，视线却穿过他看向别处，不去触及他。BamBam察觉到了亲故的情绪，轻轻拍了拍他的肩。

崔荣宰拿着相机拍了几张，又变换着角度拍。

林在范目不斜视地盯着王嘉尔腿间的风光，他又转头看了眼段宜恩。段宜恩低着头，从侧面看过去，林在范看不清楚他的表情。

“自己取出来吧。”

王嘉尔跪趴在空地上，就像之前林在范干他时后入的姿势。他强忍着羞耻心，把手伸向自己的后方。手指小心地探入，他蹙眉隐忍着，后穴本能地吸附着自己的手指，他觉得羞耻极了。抬高的臀部白皙挺翘，粉红的蜜穴吮吸着细长的手指。王嘉尔咬着下唇，指尖终于碰到了深埋在自己体内的跳蛋。他艰难地取出来，后穴一下子变得空虚，粉嫩的穴口开合着。

朴珍荣蹲下身子抬起他的下巴，看向他迷离的眼神。他温柔至极地摸着他的头，“森尼，我的乖孩子。”王嘉尔以为他要吻他，闭上了眼睛。朴珍荣轻笑一声便站了起来，示意BamBam过来。王嘉尔心脏落了个空，下一秒眼前突然被黑暗覆盖，他摸上他的眼睛，只摸到黑色的领带。“干什么啊。”王嘉尔挣扎了一下没有挣脱开，BamBam把领带打了两个死结，他笑着对他的哥哥说：“不用害怕，我们今天玩点别的。”

他眼前一片黑暗，一种莫名的恐惧感一下子冲破出来，他内心充斥着不安。他只能听到朴珍荣在上空盘旋的声音：“你好好猜猜，是谁在干你。只有一次机会。猜不对的话，那可是要受罚的呀。”

“不…”即使知道反抗不会有用，王嘉尔还是下意识地拒绝。“啪！”一声响亮清脆的巴掌拍在他浑圆的臀部上。一根硬挺的肉棒直挺挺地插入他的蜜穴，没有一点前戏，也没有任何铺垫，心急火燎地就往里抽送。

“已经开始在拍摄了呢。”朴珍荣看着荣宰举着的相机里两人交合的画面。王嘉尔转念一想觉得被蒙住双眼可能更好一点，之前镜头对着他的时候，他羞耻得恨不得直接撞死。

“不要……太快了…啊……”王嘉尔被蒙上眼睛后身体更加敏感，他只觉得身后的人仿佛是要干死他一样，只会横冲直撞。“别只顾着被操啊，快答题呀。是谁在干你？”朴珍荣说。

王嘉尔脑子还算清醒，这个人啥也不懂地只知道往最深的地方顶，他估摸着应该是弟弟。“是荣宰吗？”小心翼翼的语气。

“不对哦。”

“啪！”屁股上又挨了记更狠的，那人操得愈发用力了，王嘉尔知道自己猜错了，只觉得穴口被磨得很疼。他收紧内壁的软肉，小穴夹紧了肉棒紧紧咬住，那人便很快缴了械，射在了他的大腿上。“Shit.”那人在朴珍荣的笑声中站起来，觉得有点丢脸地去收拾自己了。

“杰森你真是，长大了就变狡猾了吗？”朴珍荣调笑道。

王嘉尔没有说话。他感觉好像有人在自己面前坐下了。一根巨大的肉棒拍打在他脸上，触到又硬又烫的阴茎，王嘉尔呜了一声别开脸。他能听见按下快门的声音。

“舔它。”是朴珍荣的命令。但王嘉尔确信面前这根巨物不是朴珍荣的，朴珍荣的声音比较远，并且，面前这根，比朴珍荣的大。

王嘉尔伸出手抓住那根粗大的阴茎，差点一只手都握不过来。王嘉尔有点惶恐。他伸出粉嫩的舌尖，先是舔到了柱身，一路往上舔到了鸡蛋大小的龟头，轻轻地含住。那人闷哼了一声抑制住了叹息，但王嘉尔听出来了是金有谦。是不忍心伤害他的弟弟金有谦。

“谦，没事的。”王嘉尔小声地说。

王嘉尔的技巧不算娴熟，但他尽量不让牙齿触碰到口里的阴茎。他含着龟头啧啧吮吸，灵巧的舌尖挑逗着马眼，一圈一圈打着旋儿，然后试着将整根含住。但那阴茎实在是太粗了，王嘉尔的嘴唇被磨得水红，艰难地吞吐着粗长的阴茎。

这时又有一根肉棒插进了后穴，开始翻天覆地地激烈抽插。强烈巨大的快感像皮鞭一样拍打王嘉尔的全身，以至于他忘记了伺候面前巨大的肉茎，失神地张着嘴，津液从他诱人的樱桃色唇角流出，一副下流淫荡的姿态。他赶紧把头底下。身后干着他的那人俯下身子，在他耳边低语道：“杰森哥居然把我和BamBam弄混了，好失落啊。不用害怕做表情哦，大哥根本没有在看你。”尾音带笑，却让王嘉尔心头一震。

金有谦的手指穿过王嘉尔柔软的棕色头发，难以自制地揪住他的发丝开始在他的嘴里抽送。

王嘉尔就像丢了魂似的，任由身前身后两人的激烈抽插，他神志开始变得模糊，嘴里只剩下娇弱暧昧的喘息。

精液的腥膻味钻进鼻腔，王嘉尔被迫做了几次深喉，最后一股白浊喷射出来，溅到了他的脸上。

随后崔荣宰也射在了他的腿上。

王嘉尔趴在地上喘息着。朴珍荣的声音又响起了：“这可不行呢，森尼。现在还没到休息的时候。”

王嘉尔带着哭腔道：“放过我好不好？”

林在范舔了舔唇，他刚想解开皮带走过去，段宜恩从桌子上跳了下来，单手解开领带丢到一边。他一言不发地把王嘉尔翻了个身，掏出巨大的性器对着还没闭合的小穴一捅到底。“啊！”王嘉尔尖叫出声，段宜恩压在他身上，下身开始高速地抽插。

这根本不用猜。王嘉尔闻到段宜恩身上的香味的那一秒就开始心跳加速，小穴也分泌出大量温热的淫液包裹住段宜恩粗长的性器热情地吮吸。段宜恩喜欢正面。即使次数不多，王嘉尔也了熟于心，每当自己被段宜恩干得求饶的时候，段宜恩就会愈发大力地顶弄他，俯下身子在自己的脖子上留下一个又一个吻痕。

每当吻痕消退，王嘉尔都有种莫名的失落。

王嘉尔几乎没怎么听过段宜恩开口讲话，但他性感地在王嘉尔耳边发出难以自制的闷哼和喘息的时候，王嘉尔就渴望段宜恩毫无保留地操他。但王嘉尔不能完全沉浸在性欲当中，他要努力克制住自己不去搂段宜恩的脖子，不去用大腿夹住他精瘦有力的腰。因为段宜恩不喜欢那样。

王嘉尔咬着一只手的手腕骨，他已经被段宜恩干射了两次，系得死紧的黑色领带被泪水濡湿，白皙的双腿大大张开，可以看见抽插时交合出被带出的粉色媚肉，色情到极致。崔荣宰举着相机的手都不稳了，他的身体又起了反应，可他一句话也不敢说。

“哥…啊……啊啊…嗯……哥哥啊……射给我……射满我…哥哥…呜…哥……”王嘉尔失神地叫着，他不再忍耐，沙哑的烟嗓也变得又娇又软，他扭动着腰肢，下身不断地收紧那根冲刺的巨大肉茎，急切地渴望着他喜欢的人把精液一滴不漏地射进他体内最深的地方。

段宜恩啃咬着他的锁骨，好像要咬出血才肯罢休似的，王嘉尔轻轻地将双手搭在段宜恩的肩头，他的心也是悬着的。最后一击奋力地捅进，滚烫的精液在穴道里喷涌射出，灌满了王嘉尔的体内。

王嘉尔头发凌乱地躺在地上，他的身子半蜷缩着，还没有从高潮的痉挛中反应过来。被操得合不起来的穴口又红又肿，淫液和津液不断地从穴口里流出来。他抬起手想解开蒙住眼睛的领带，他感觉到那人已走远，当他听到老旧的教室门被打开又关上的声音，他的心也被关上了。

03

王嘉尔已经觉得疲惫了，他现在只想睡个觉。可是还有没开吃的林在范，以及不知道吃没吃饱的朴珍荣。

林在范走过去，轻轻踢了一下他的脚踝。“人都走了还想什么呢。”林在范弯下腰把他抱起来，放到铺了外套的课桌上，把蒙着他的眼的领带解开。

林在范把那条领带随手一扔，“我更喜欢能看到表情的。”

王嘉尔眼圈红红的，睫毛上挂着泪珠，像一只被欺负惨的小白兔。王嘉尔闭上眼睛，林在范微凉的嘴唇吻上他带泪的眉眼，他领口里散发的恬淡香气钻进王嘉尔的鼻腔。王嘉尔听见林在范用性感至极的低音对他说：“手放上来。”

他乖乖照做，把手臂搭上林在范的宽肩。林在范的双眼直视着他，微张开嘴吐出舌，王嘉尔会意地凑上前，小嘴含住他温软的舌。王嘉尔主动地去挑逗林在范的舌头，两人交换着对方的津液和暧昧的鼻息。

林在范掰开他的大腿将硬热的粗长捅进还在流淌出段宜恩的精液的蜜穴。才进入了一半，林在范没有预兆地双手托住他的臀部把他抱起来。王嘉尔下意识地搂紧林在范的脖子，大腿缠住他的腰侧，大肉棒一下子整根没入，穴道被塞得满满的。林在范第一次干他的时候就记住了他敏感点的位置，之后的每次他都很快找准那地方狠狠进攻。硕大的龟头粗暴地反复碾压敏感点，王嘉尔被林在范操得汁水横流，他的大腿把林在范的腰缠得紧紧的，手臂也吃力地搂着他的脖子，怕自己掉下去。

“呜呜，在范哥哥……”肉壁层层勒紧，卖力地吮吸巨大的肉棒，越夹越紧。

“嗯…”林在范动情的闷哼落入王嘉尔的耳朵里，体内更多暖流涌出来浇在林在范硕大的龟头上，林在范差点射了出来，他笑了一下挤压他的臀部，“你这荡妇。”王嘉尔更真切地感受到巨大的阴茎在体内的形状，被撑满的感觉和灭顶的快感几乎快让他昏厥过去。

“等一下。”王嘉尔被干得神志不清，他只听见朴珍荣这么说，林在范停下了律动，大肉棒在穴道里停住了，下一秒一个硬热的东西抵在了已经插入一根大肉棒的穴口。王嘉尔突然反应过来，心中警铃大作，他一下子清醒了，“不要，不要！”

朴珍荣从他的后面搂过他的腰，“你可以的，森尼。”

恐惧感一下子笼罩了他，他哭着向林在范求饶，“我不要…太大了…我会被干死的。哥哥……”林在范腾出一只手去擦他的泪，“没事的，我的宝宝。”他吻住王嘉尔水红色的嘴唇，把他的嘤咛都封在喉间。朴珍荣掰开他的臀瓣，龟头慢慢地挤进来。穴口被强行撑开，王嘉尔疼得要命，他泪水止不住地往下掉，朴珍荣还摸着他的腰让他放松。

紧致的穴道被撑到最大，小穴努力地吞着还有一半在外面的朴珍荣的肉棒。王嘉尔觉得这疼痛实在太漫长了。“宝贝加油，快进去了。”利用淫液的润滑，朴珍荣的阴茎整根插了进去，两根大肉棒像两条烧烫的铁棒紧贴在一起。王嘉尔也不能想象自己身下那地方竟能吃下两根那么大的肉棒，内壁已经被撑到极限了，他能清晰地感觉到两根肉棒的形状和上面的青筋。

“宝贝真棒。”林在范和朴珍荣默契地开始抽插，接踵而至的快感一下子剪断了王嘉尔所有的理智。“太大了…好爽……不行了…啊啊啊……老公……老公慢点……太大了啊…啊……”

林在范发狠地顶着他的软肉，恶狠狠地道：“谁是你老公？”

“…你……啊不是…不是……”他刚开口，身后的朴珍荣也不留余力地疯狂地抽插。王嘉尔的手臂虚虚地搭在林在范的肩上，两条大腿也软得没有力气，两个男人把他夹在中间激烈地操穴，汁水从小穴里流出来滴到地板上。王嘉尔的头无力的靠在朴珍荣的肩上，后背也落入他的怀里，林在范又把他拉回来。

“宝贝，谁操得你更爽？”朴珍荣问他。

王嘉尔都没有思考的能力了，但他知道不管回答哪个他都会被更大力地操干，于是他索性用呻吟代替了回答。淫荡的呻吟和啪啪交合的水声响彻教室。两根肉棒同频率地激烈抽插，最终钉进他的身体，滚烫精液一股一股地射进他的体内。

“全录进去了吗？”朴珍荣问。

“……早就没电了。”一直被晾在旁边的弟弟们观看了一场刺激的性爱后，只能看又不能吃的感觉太难受了。

王嘉尔在闭上沉重的眼皮之前，听见林在范说，“没关系，以后机会多的是。”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 你的❤️是我的动力😉  
> 让我知道你喜欢🙏🙏


End file.
